Despicable She?
by Sailboatsxoxo
Summary: Im horrible at Summaries. Margo is not the girl everyone thinks she is in the movie. Inside she is holding a deep dark secret that she is too terrified to unleash. Rated T for plot and theme
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my first Despicable Me Faniction so please no flames haha and this is the prologue so thats why its short. If you would like me to keep on writing then please review and then I will. :)**

* * *

Margo had been sitting in her bed, reading a book, when Mr. Gru walked in. it had been 3 days since Mr. Gru had rescued them from Vector and taken them back home again. She wished she could be left alone but that's never the case with a now over protective father figure and 2 younger sisters who depended on her for almost everything. For the past four years since she's been in the orphanage with her 2 sisters she has had to take care of them like a mother would their own child. She even took the beatings that Mrs. Hattie dished out. That's right, Mrs. Hattie was worse than she seemed, however, instead of hitting and beating Edith and Agnes, Margo always took up for them. When Mr. Gru walked in however, Margo immediately looked up.

"Margo, Dinner ees to be ready een 5 meenutes, I eexpect yoo to be down een the keetchen by then." Gru said in his usual foreign accent and then closed the door.

Margo, then hopped down on the floor from the top bunk, forgetting she had a sprained ankle and collapsed hitting her face on the ground. She didn't make a sound, however, so that Mr. Gru nor her 2 younger sisters would realize what had just transpired. She took off her favored red high-tops and socks to look at the damage. She then realized that her ankle had significant bruising along with a lot of swelling due to her fall and Mrs. Hattie hitting it repeatedly with the end of the broom. With what took her almost all of the energy she had left however she put her sock and shoe back on and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen so that they could all have dinner as a family.

* * *

**Remember R and R please :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter 1 of the new story, I'm glad at least some people liked it :). R & R again please if you want me to continue :)

* * *

When Margo sat down, Gru was just putting the food on the table. "Margo, glad yoo are heere now we can all eet." Gru said happily as they all began to eat their home made hamburgers that Gru made them.

"Margo why do you have a funny look on your face?" Agnes asked. "You look like you are hurting, will a kiss make it better?"

"I'm fine Agnes, don't worry about me" Margo replied sweetly and continued eating her food. She didn't want to bother her sisters and Gru about her problems. The only one who remotely knew of anything that Miss. Hattie did was Edith and she especially didn't want to bother her with anymore of her own problems.

"Agnees ees right Margo, yoo don't look alright. What ees wrong." Gru asked while still eating his hamburger.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry." Margo finished her hamburger in silence. "May I be excused please?" She asked desperately wanting to go back to her room.

"Of course yoo may, Margo." Gru replied smiling. Being a villain for so long Gru's smile still was sort of a creepy sight to see, when you saw it of course. The only one's who saw Gru's smile often was the Agnes, Edith, and Margo.

"Thank you, Mr. Gru" Margo fake smiled and stood up and walked slowly back to her and her sister's room. Once there she laid down into bed and remember not 5 days ago when she was returned back to the House for Girls.

Flashback

"_Girls you know what time it is?" Miss. Hattie sweetly said as she opened the door and waited for the girls walked in. Once they walked in she slammed it closed. "It's the Box of Shame time! Get into your respectable boxes. Penny, you are having an early release. Get out!" Miss. Hattie Screamed as she took the books off the top of the box allowing Penny to get out. Penny quickly scrambled her way back into her room. _

_As Agnes and Edith both made their way into the Boxes of Shame, Miss. Hattie put her fat clammy hand on Margo's shoulder. "Not you Margo," Miss. Hattie smiled sweetly yet evilly at the same time. "I have something special for you in my office." Miss Hattie then forced Margo into her office and into the chair. "Now Margo, I know it is all your fault why you are back here. Of course, you are always at fault aren't you Margo. You know what must happen know since you have burdened me with your presence once again, don't you?" Miss. Hattie brought out a broom from within her closet. "Bad girls have to be punished, Margo." After Margo nodded Miss. Hattie then forced her to lie on her back on the ground. Once laying flat Miss. Hattie began to beat her with the stick of the broom. Margo tried not to scream cause she knew Miss. Hattie would only like it, however, she did let out a squeak every so often. Even when the broom had broken she continued beating her with it, while also scraping the word Mistake into her back with the broken fragments of the broom._

_Miss. Hattie made sure that with each hit, it wouldn't show with Margo's dance costume, so that she wouldn't get into trouble. After about a good three to four minutes of beating her with the broom stick, she got a little bored with it and decided to grab something that would leave a better mark. An Iron. She plugged it in, waited for it to heat up a little and then proceeded to lightly press the tip to Margo's back. This made her scream out in pain. After she left little polka dots on her back (Miss. Hattie had a fascination with polka dots) she picked her up by her hair and then cut off the low hair tie that it had been in. She then put a fresh black t shirt on her, so the blood wouldn't show as well on her and literally threw her into her Box of Shame. Which is where she stayed until the dance recital._

End Flashback

Margo remembered that night very vividly. She had to wipe a few tears away after practically reliving it. However she wasn't too distraught because she had saved her sisters from having the same fate she did. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a light knocking on the door. "Come in," she said knowing that it was more than likely Gru, because her two sisters would've just come straight in.

"Margo?" Gru said as he opened the door and turned on the light. He walked in and sat on the little pile of pillows next to her bed. "What ees wrong, yoo do not normally act like thees." Gru was very worried about Margo.

"Nothing is wrong, honestly." Margo smiled and turned to face him. She could tell that he was obviously not believing her lie this time.

"Margo, I am thee world's greatest super villain. I can tell when someone ees lying to me. Please tell me what ees wrong," Gru patted her foot not knowing that anything was wrong with it.

Margo yelped in pain when he patted her hurt foot. "Please don't do that!" Margo said a little too loud. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you Mr. Gru" Margo stated in a much softer voice.

"Margo, eet ees okay, but what ees wrong. Eespecially with yoor foot." Gru lifted up the blankets to see a very swollen ankle. "Why deedn't yoo tell anyone about thees, Margo? Yoor ankle could be broken."Gru lightly picked it up and examined it. "How did it happen?"

"I was at the recital and I landed on it the wrong way." Margo lied again, and again Gru caught it.

"Margo, I am not appreeciating these lies yoo are telling me. Pleese tell me the truth." Gru pleaded. He really wanted to know what was going on. He knew that his little girls were hiding something from them and he desperately wanted to know what was up.

"Miss. Hattie did it." Edith spoke from the doorway. "She did it the night you gave us back to her, I'm guessing." Edith sat down next to Gru. Not even one minute later Agnes came and sat down as well.

"ees thees true, Margo?" Gru asked completely surprised that Miss. Hattie had done this horrible thing to such a wonderful young girl.

"Yes it is true," Margo replied and took her foot and put it back under the blanket.

"Margo, we need to go geet that checked out immeediately. Eet could be broken." Gru stood up and picked her up, taking her down to Dr. Nefario. "Dr. Nefario, weel you look at Margo's ankle? I theenk eet may be broken." Gru set Margo down in the chair so that Dr. Nefario could properly look at her ankle.

"Yes, that will be no problem Gru." Dr. Nefario then began to look at Margo's ankle, he lightly felt over it and did some other tests. "Her ankle is not broken, just severely sprained. I suggest she keep off of it for the next few days so it can heal properly. Maybe get her some crutches or something." Dr. Nefario smiled and grabbed some crutches out of his closet. "I always keep a pair, in case either Gru or I need them. However, I don't need them much anymore since I have a scooter." Dr. Nefario smiled and made them the correct size for Margo.

"Thank yoo Dr. Nefario very much for lookeeng at Margo's foot. I very much appreeciate it." Gru smile and then left the lab with the girls.

"Margo, will you stay behind a moment. I would like to talk to you alone please." Dr. Nefario said as Margo was getting up to leave.

"Sure doctor, I'll be up in a minute Mr. Gru." Margo called up to him as he, Edith, and Agnes went back upstairs.

"Okay, first off, don't blame Gru for giving you back to Miss. Hattie, I was the one who made the call. It was very selfish of me and I regret it deeply." Dr. Nefario confessed with a slight frown.

"Really? I had no idea, I thought Mr. Gru was just not wanting us anymore." Margo replied a smile growing on her face.

"Second, I want to know what else Miss. Hattie did to you. I know what you are thinking, How do I know she hurt you, well it is simple, you have quarter sized dots on your ankle resembling a broom stick. Also you might be wondering how I know that she hurt you more. That answer is quite simple also. A child abuser doesn't only hit in one spot." Dr. Nefario stated.

"You did answer both of my questions that I was going to ask doctor." Margo confessed. She then lifted up the back of her shirt to show her other marks that she had gotten from Miss. Hattie.

"Oh dear lord, child. How did you get through this torture," Dr. Nefario exclaimed. "Burn marks, cuts, welts. I may have some cream for this, it will make the cuts leave no scaring. It may work on the burns too, I haven't tried that out yet, but I don't see why it wouldn't." Dr. Nefario then went to go get the cream.

When he returned, he started applying it first to the word cut into her back and then everything else. Margo was silent and cooperative throughout the entire process. They were so distracted that they didn't even notice the pair of big gray-blue eyes staring at Margo, utterly shocked at the sight.

* * *

Remember R & R and Id greatly Appreciate it. XOXO Chloe :)


End file.
